


Rare Pairs for Veronica

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Have some manips instead, Plot Bunny, Plunnies in the form of manips, ficspiration, i can't write, plunnie, plunnies up for grabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.Or maybe your fic inspired a new manip.Some of these were in my "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" but have outgrown it as the quantity increases.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Norris Clayton/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Veronica Mars/Juice Ortiz
Kudos: 8





	Rare Pairs for Veronica

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
